Friday the 13th: The Luckiest One
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Author's NoteSummary

**Bold- Me**

Regular- Summary

They're back. The events of JasonX never happened. Instead, he was to be transported to a secret base within Transylvania. But something has gone horribly wrong. The transport plane abruptly caught fire, and Jason was released. Getting sucked out of a hole in the plane, he stumbles upon Hotel Transylvania, a hotel owned by the infamous Count Dracula. And he finally finds love. Now, he must protect Mavis Dracula from not only Freddy, but his own killer instinct as well. Will he succeed?

 **While Freddy is the main antagonist, he will not be fought until the end of HT 2. Also, Dennis will have the personality that he does in the movie, despite his father being a kinda depressed serial killer. Also, since it's what is officially being said, I'm going to wright "ki ki ki, ma ma ma" instead of "cha cha cha, ha ha ha". Oh, and the story is rated M for Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. And Quasimodo and Bela are going to die, Bela not-so-horribly, and Quasimodo very-very-horribly. That's all for now.**


	2. When a Killer doesn't Kill

Dracula walked out of the elevator with a sigh of relief as he looked around, admiring the monsters in his hotel. You see, he had just finished a convoluted plan to make his daughter, Mavis, want to stay at his hotel forever. What he did was create a fake human village, had the zombie bellhops act as the human citizens, and let Mavis go to that village and have them terrorize her. While it crushed Dracula to have to do that to his daughter, he didn't regret it as it meant her eternal safety. He then heard one of the bellhops groan.

"Yes. What do you want? A cookie?" He asked. "You did alright, man. Move on already." He added as he pushed the zombie aside. He then notice the revolving doors moving. As soon as the person got through, Dracula froze in fear.

The man had on clothing with many tears. He wore a tan jacket, a black shirt, a pair of old jeans, and some black work boots. He also held a **very** long knife in his hand. His most distinguishing feature though, was his white mask. It had many holes in it, including two big eye holes, and three red arrows on it. What scared Dracula though, was the fact that he was...

"A human." Dracula muttered as images of angry mobs holding pitchforks and torches flashed in his mind. As Dracula got his bearings, he immidiently charged the human with a snarl on his face.

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but something told Jason that he needed to defend himself. But he didn't get the chance. As he turned around, someone slammed into him and they were knocked into the revolving doors, making them spin faster than should be possible.

"Who are you, and how did you find this place!?" The man who charged him screamed. Jason, as usual, simply remained silent. "Well? Answer me!" He continued. Jason made the motions of a zombie to tell him that he followed the zombies and found this place. The mans eyes widened.

"This is all my fault. You have to leave!" He yelled as he pushed Jason out of the building, before saying something, and rushing him back inside. When they stopped, Jason had to step away and regain his footing...before being grabbed and shoved into the wall. The man then grabbed his machete.

"What is this? A new kind of pitchfork? I won't let you use it!" He yelled as he held it it the air.

"Hmm. Let's get you a costume." He said.

* * *

Outside of the closet, you could hear noises being made, before the door burst open. Out came Dracula and Jason. Jason was now in makeup and dressed as a zombie. He still had his mask on (Drac learned the hard way not to touch it.) Dracula slowly guided him to the door before having som elittle midget swung down right into Jason's face.

"Ah, _Bonsiour, Monsiour_ Dracula." He said. Dracula immidiently put Jason behind him as he spoke.

"Ah, hello Quasimodo." He said. A rat then jumped off Quasimodo's hat and onto Dracula. It crawled up his shoulder and started sniffing, before running back and squeaking to Quasimodo.

*squek* "What?" *squek* "No. Don't absurd. It is not a human, but _Monsiour_ Dracula!"

"Hehe, yes it's me, and not a human." Dracula said with a nervous grin. He then grabbed the rat and threw him into an open elevator. While that was happening, Jason wondered off, looking at all the monsters in the hotel. He then noticed a skeleton lady and walked over to her. She noticed him and waved. He didn't respond. The lady looked a little unnerved at his constant silence.

Jason, thinking the lady was in a costume, bent down on one knee and stuck his hand inside her rib cage.

"EEP!" She yelled as she slapped Jason, sending his mask flying off his face. He quickly brought a hand up to his face to cover his deformities. It was at this point that he realized that the monsters here were real.

"What do you think your doing?" The lady's husband asked in anger as he ran up to Jason. He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on before turning around to the man, and responded.

 **Ki Ki Ki. Ma Ma Ma.**

"What? I don't care. Keep your hands out of my wife!" He yelled as he threw a punch at Jason...

...only to break his hand against Jason's chest.

Ignoring the man Jason started walking back to Drac when he slipped on some slime and slid into the Blob. It sent him flying into a witch, knocking her out of the way. He quickly grabbed onto the broom before being sent up into the air.

* * *

"Honey, I just didn't know where you were." Wanda said as she was helped down the stairs by Mavis. "We thought you were still out."

"Oh, no. I don't know why I ever wanted to leave." She responded. "The humans are so, boring." She said before taking a look that said 'I think'.

"Mavis, Look out!" Wanda yelled as she noticed Jason flying around on the broom. Unfortunately, her warning came to late as he rammed right into her. "MAVIS!" She screamed.

Jason, noticing the incoming wall, and not knowing if the girl was bad or good, quickly grabbed her waist and spun around, taking the brunt of the hit.

* * *

Everyone, after seeing them hit the stairs and going through to ground level, waited in anticipation to see what condition the two were in. As soon as the fog cleared, everyone looked to Mavis. She groaned as she slowly got up and dusted off her clothes, before looking to Jason, along with everyone else. And everybody's looks of relief turned to looks of horror.

Jason had been impaled by in 6 separate places. His right shin, his left bicep, where his heart would be, through his neck, in his thigh, and through his right knee. His arm was in an awkward angle, the bone was sticking out. He was in a pool of blood, and his chest was opened up. Everyone had different reactions.

Dracula was happy Mavis was ok, and didn't care about Jason. Mavis gasped in shock as tears started to fall from her eyes. Wanda had to turn away as she couldn't bear the scene of the poor man. When something unexpected, and a bit horrifying, happened.

Jason's broken arm healed as the bone moved back into his bicep, and he ripped out the pipe in his neck and bicep, before putting both hands on the one on his chest ripping it out. He then pulled out the one in his thigh. He then got the ones out of his legs, before standing up, and looking around at everyone, and saying what he normally does.

 **Ki Ki Ki. Ma Ma Ma.**


	3. AN

**I apologize for not having updated much, but I can tell you this story is not over. I have just been having a rough time. My grandmother died recently, and she was the only real mother I had. My actual one decided to leave and be her usual junky self. And My dad is in prison for stealing a car. It's just me and my grandpa, and we needed time to cope with the permanent loss of such an important part of our lives. I will do my best to update this story, along with others soon. Just be patient. And I apologize for not getting this message out sooner.**

 **If your gonna be a heartless bastard who says this is no excuse, fuck off out of here so that you can prepare for hell. For those who understand or get what I mean, thanks.**


End file.
